Dark Side of Lust
by Ambrozia Zephiris
Summary: Lexa and Roan are getting it on. Hot hot hot Please don't shitstorm me, don't like, don't read.
So, well I guess this oneshot is gonna have a longer disclaimer than it actually is.

I love Lexa,

I ship Clexa

I'm gay myself

I'm therefor not homophobic.

Human sexuality is a spectrum, not a constant. There are tons of straight people experimenting with the same gender who can still be straight, so why can't gay people experimenting with the opposite gender not still be gay?It's just sex, people, chill out, love yourself and get laid. Let Lexa experiment too.

This happens before she got together with Clarke. I have to say this extremely cracky and controversial pairing is quite... hot.

Roan pinned her against the soft mattress of the sheets and she was shaking, her breath jerky and her heart racing.

"You don't have to do this. I don't want to use you."

""Try not to be an idiot. If someone is used here, it's you."

"I wouldn't call it use, you know it's actually an honor."

"I can see you are nervous too."

"If my mother finds out about this night she will banish me from our kingdom."

"You are pathetic Roan. Your mother is still telling you what to do. You are a free man. You should do what a free man does."

"It could be a trap, you know? How can I not be sure it's your plan to get me arrested and executed? It must be something strong if you go that far."

"I lost the one I love to your mothers hands. The second woman I love will never love me back. My heart is broken. I can't shatter anymore than this. Yes, my desire is in fact, something strong."

"Then why would you pick me for a life partner?"

"You are a fool. Just because you stay the night in my bed, doesn't mean we're bound for life. "

"No strings attached, wild and free. I got it. And you will expand your wisdom. It's not an experience you've had so far."

"You are right about that. I'm curious."

And curious she was for real. Curious and heartbroken. She had to forget, she wanted to forget and dwell into something feral, something raw and something emotionless. The thought of having sex with a man has always grossed her out, but Roan was the first she could imagine doing it with. She didn't know why. She didn't feel attached to him and no way in hell she would have wanted this to be anything more than just physical. Why she wanted him wasn't apparent to her. He was hot and she was curious. He was potent and she was heartbroken and needed to have her senses knocked out. Maybe nothing really more about it. She didn't protest when he undressed her, when his rough hands touch her soft skin. The feeling was a strange one to Lexa. She felt so small and defenseless. This was eerie but arousing at the same time. She believes it's a rare kind of happiness. They rise from the bed to admire one another.

He stands bare before her, his manhood long and majestic. He's hard and throbbing, he's ready for her.

"I will not kneel for you."

"Then allow your king to kneel for you, my Heda."

"I'm not your Heda. But go ahead." The words leave her mouth as the King steps forward to kiss the trembling girl.

He touches her, aiming for her chest. "Don't." Lexa commanded and he obeyed.

Feral, wild, raw and hot Roan kisses Lexa square across her skin. Her light and slender body wasn't hard for him to lift and carry over to the bed in front of which he knelt as he sat Lexa on it's edge with splayed legs. He takes her hand and lets her feel his own pulse point in his neck, his heart racing for her with burning desire. He knew there was no future for the two of them. Heda would never want to live with a man but he has this privilege to be hers for this night. The privilege to be the first man sharing company with the Commander.

She smells sweet and flowery. Fresh and pure. Liquid is leaking from her deepest. Roan wants to disappear between her legs.

His mouth made contact for the first time. She tilts her head backwards, enjoying every second of it. He's rougher, more impatient, more demanding than any woman could ever be. It's intensive, strong, close. "Not so fast" she whispers, but at the same time she pulls his hair, her fingers entwined with it and her hips rocking into his face.

"He breaks free because it's getting hard to breathe. "You want to stop?" Lexa asks.

"Why would anybody want to stop eating you out?" Roan answered.

He brought her to four quick orgasms, she fell on the bed, trembling. She asked him to enter her. She asked him to be gentle. She was nervous, of course she was. "Eternal fealty to my Commander. If you wish." He said when easing himself into her.

"ROAN!" She groans when feeling the pressure between her hips, his pillar of stone sliding through her tight wetness. Her nails tug into the rough and scarred skin on his shoulders, scratching, drawing blood and he thrusts into her, fierce, needing, wanting. It hurts Lexa. She never felt something like this before, but the pain was pleasuring at the same time. She comes as soon as Roan buries himself inside of her. It's hard for him not to lose control as her insides clench and strangle around him. He withdraws from her and thrusts back inside, deeper, stronger, harder. She moans, she screams, she curls herself, wincing and squirming with desire.

At first he tried to be as gentle as somehow possible but it wasn't easy not to get carried away, Lexa was sore within moments but she enjoyed it so damn much. "You are great at taking it, Commander." Roan muttered between thrusts.

"Shut your dirty mouth, Ice Nation scum!" Lexa yelled."

"You were always so dignified and gracious, but look at you now Lexa. Admit it, you love it when I fuck you."

"One more word and..."

"And what?" Roan teased, thrusting into her with brute force, causing Lexa to roar.

She's locking eyes with him, deathglaring at him and slapping him - square across his face. This was without a doubt the wildest, hottest and rawest Grounder sex on earth.

"Bear my child, Lexa."

"Don't you dare to... AAARRRGH!" She couldn't keep her voice low as she came. She's sweating and panting, shaking and gasping.

Roan's knees became weak, he was close - and he knew what he was about to. Lexa was seizing and crying beneath himself as he speeds up his pace, releases and ejaculates deep inside of her. She felt it - and if she wouldn't have felt so good she would have unleashed her fury upon him. He collapsed on top of her, placing his head on her chest. Her heart was racing loudly but he drifted away into slumber.

"Why did you feel the need to speak with me like that?" He was awoken by her voice.

"I thought it might turn you on.

"No, it scares and offends me."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He softly spoke while squeezing her hand.

"No, you are right. Nothing we have done will ever happen again. Now please get off of me. You are very heavy." Lexa is cold and stoic, she didn't want to have contact with him any longer, but still she wouldn't want to be left alone after having had sex either. /div

"Do you wish me to leave?" Roan usually was not the type of man to escape bed past coitus, but if this was what Lexa wished for, he wouldn't object since it's generally a bad idea to mess with the Commander.

"He slides out of Lexa, rising from her bed and grabbing his clothes in intention to put them on.

""Roan!" She calls out. "Stay."

"He returns to her bed. Grounders are people of actions, not of words. So he places his hand on Lexa's hip at the same time as he cradles her from behind, pressing his yet again hardened pillar against her buttocks. She nods in agreement and lifts her upper leg for him. He enters her gently, moves with her, dwelling in her soft and quiet moans. "I'm close" she whispers, and Roan places his hand on her mound, sliding a finger onto her clit and not even five seconds later, she's seizing under his touch once more. It wasn't much later for him to spill his seeds into her for a second time. /div

"When she regains consciousness, Lexa feels puzzled about her actions. She felt hot, worn out, sweaty and exposed. She felt Roan's sperm burning deep inside and her vagina hurt a little. She loved it and hated it equally much and swore to herself that this would never happen again. She couldn't understand herself for desiring this and she would need several more weeks and an expanded conversation with Clarke to realize there was nothing wrong with having your dark side of lust.


End file.
